


Odysseus and the Sword of Death

by alilbitofmorgjii



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Action Dueling, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Ancient Greece, Centaurs, Choking, Comedy, Competition, Developing Friendships, Drama, Eurylochus is shy, George is a centaur, M/M, Male Friendship, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mythology References, No reposts or translations allowed. This is an original work, Original Character(s), Perimedes and Eurylochus are complete opposites and very stupid, Perimedes is super brave but really short, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Odyssey References, The Odyssey-Homer, The Underworld, This is kinda in between books from The Odyssey, War, dramatic boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmorgjii/pseuds/alilbitofmorgjii
Summary: “It must have been quite thrilling with Calypso in that cave, was it not? Did she stun you?” Perimedes asked with a smirk.Odysseus's face turned a bright shade of red. “Did she stun me! Do you think that being held captive in a cave for seven years was pleasant?"“I know I would have enjoyed myself. C'mon live a little. Have some fun for once, miserable old hag.”Then, it all went down hill.
Relationships: Odysseus/Hades, Perimedes/Eurylochus
Kudos: 1





	Odysseus and the Sword of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in between books VIII & IX of the Odyssey by Homer, when Odysseus and his crew leaves Circe's island and travel to the Underworld.

Concealed deep beneath the Earth lies a forbidden place known as the Underworld, ruled by the god Hades. Odysseus and his foolish crewmen, Perimedes, and Eurylochus are traveling on the misty waters of the Underworld from Circe's island in search of Tiresias- the wisest greek who ever lived. It had been more weeks into their sail than the three men would care to count, each of them growing more exhausted seemingly by each passing hour.  
As they drifted through the grim Underworld, scents of Belladonna and Oris thickly wafted through the air, overwhelming their senses like the presence of death and decay. Perimedes and Eurylochus' hearts hammered in their throats, their skin pale and glistening with a cold sweat as they stood behind mighty Odysseus for protection. The gray, murky water rocked the men’s ship with a rhythm that made their stomachs turn. The water splashed on the sides of the boat, climbing up the aft. Odysseus’s worn hands clutched the helm of his ship as he worked to steady it against the water.  
The atmosphere was quiet other than the occasional snickering from Perimedes and Eurylochus. Time moved slow onboard. Each moment felt everlasting until Perimedes began interrogating Odysseus.  
“It must have been thrilling with Calypso in that cave. Did she stun you?” Perimedes asked with a smirk. 

Odysseus retorted, “Did she stun me! Do you think that being held captive in a cave for seven years was pleasant?!”  
“I know I would have enjoyed myself.”  
Odysseus was beginning to grow tired of Perimedes’ immature remarks, “that is enough from you.”  
Behind Odysseus and Perimedes sat the dead silent crewmate, Eurylochus. He positioned himself so that he was sitting with his knees tucked into his chest in the chair, looking out the stern. Eurylochus nervously chewed at his lip as he watched the murky water churn below, the sounds of the tides drowned out by Perimedes’ loud laughter. Although Perimedes and Eurylochus were friends, they were not very much alike. Both men were quite foolish, yet Perimedes was loud, flamboyant, and extroverted- he had a charm that brought a lot of people close to him. On the other hand, Eurylochus was very shy and introverted-he tended to distance himself from people when he could. In addition, Perimedes was very brave, second to Odysseus. He would always throw himself into fighting without a second thought- it wasn’t the same for his friend. Eurylochus was a nervous wreck, in fact, there was never a time throughout their journey that he wasn’t shaking or stuttering from fear. Especially now, as the 3 men voyaged deeper into the Underworld, the air growing thicker and colder by each wave the ship drifted over.  
“It has been too long,” Eurylochus whispered to himself, “I want to return home now. I have grown tired of the constant fighting, death, and hardship. There never seems to be a moment of calmness. I long for my family to see my mother again. Zeus hear my prayer, keep my mother safe, and assure her that I will return to her once again.”  
The ship was now quiet other than the occasional humming of Perimedes. Odysseus kept his gaze locked forward and hands on the helm. Perimedes and Eurylochus were wandering around the deck, leaning over the sides of the ship to get a closer look into the darkness. Odysseus had instructed them to search for the wise greek Tiresias while he steered the ship, so both men followed as ordered and kept their eyes open.  
“Look!” Eurylochus shouted, “I think I see someone!”  
Eurylochus pointed his finger towards a seemingly tall silhouette in the distance.  
“Nice Eury,” Perimedes elbowed his friend, “hey Odysseus, you’re going to want to see this!”  
Odysseus steadied the helm and practically leapt down the small staircase, bounding towards his crewmen. He followed their fingers as they pointed towards the tall figure. Odysseus leaned over the railing to get a better view, and after a few seconds of focusing, his brows furrowed.  
“I’m going to pull the ship up to shore. Arm yourselves,” said Odysseus.  
The three men all scrambled around the ship. Eurylochus and Perimedes helped each other equip their armor and swords, while Odysseus hurried up the staircase and grabbed the helm. He bent over sideways as he steered the ship with a mighty force, turning it towards the shore.  
As the ship pulled up onto the sand, the crew were shocked to now see that the silhouette they were looking at was not Tiresias- instead a muscular man with the legs of a horse. The sight was shocking- the creature was humongous and stood with his chest puffed out, looking like he was ready for battle.  
Without hesitation or command from Odysseus, Perimedes leapt off the ship, his feet landing softly into the sand. He procured his blade and held it to the Centaur with trepidation bulging from his eyes. His objective was to question the Centaur’s motives, specifically why he was interested in Odysseus and his crew. However, the Centaur was well aware of Perimedes’s outstanding bravery and used this against him. The beast stepped forward and wrapped Perimedes’ blade around his neck, leaving no room for air. Now, the Centaur knew that Odysseus would offer anything to rescue one of his men.  
Odysseus stepped off the ship, “What is it you want with my crew?” he questioned.  
“I seek you, mighty Odysseus.”  
“And why would that be? Neither my crew nor I have crossed you. I’m not even sure who you are.”  
“You may not have crossed me, Odysseus, however, Calypso has. You shall know I will not do as she instructs me if you can retrieve a weapon and return it to me.”  
Underneath the Centaur’s tight grip on Perimedes’ sword, he struggled to breathe. Odysseus glanced at him and looked back up at the beast in anger.  
“I will do nothing of the sorts until you release my dear Perimedes.”  
“And how would that play in my favor? If I release this valorous man he will come after me once more. Although he will not win, you will have created an enemy.”  
“How shall I retrieve him then?”  
Even the mighty Odysseus was starting to lose his calamity.  
“It is simple,” said the beast, “once you have recovered a weapon for me I shall hand you your freedom and Perimedes. However, If you choose to not follow as I say, I will bring you to Calypso and you will spend eternity in her cave.”  
Odysseus fell silent. Eurylochus approached the men from his location on the ship. He leaned into his leader and murmured. Even with great anxiety, they knew that the choice was easy, a little too easy.  
“I will agree to your deal only if you explicitly explain how it is I will recover this weapon you seek,” spoke Odysseus.  
“This weapon, the Sword of Death, is found in the center of the Underworld. There is a castle belonging to Lord Hades, the largest one any man could ever see, built by bricks of red and obsidian ore. You will enter this castle at the front gate and see the sword lying above the entrance to the castle. When you see this weapon, beware of the guards standing inside the castle. Once you obtain it, get away from the castle as swiftly as you can. From the entrance, you will see your crew standing where we are right now, my home.”  
“Why exactly do you wish to obtain a sword of all things, Sir Centaur? What is so valuable about this weapon you so seek?” spoke Eurylochus.  
The Centaur huffed, his grip still controlling over Perimedes.  
“Do not call me sir, my name is George- Hades has had control of the underworld for too long and his leadership has failed us. I plan to kill him with this sword. ”  
“Now,” warned Odysseus, “I have agreed to fetch your sword- let my men go while I am gone, as you promised.”  
George scowled, suddenly releasing poor Perimedes, his limp body collapsing onto the sand below. Perimedes coughed and gasped for air, dramatically clawing around for his sword in the sand like a blind man.  
After he had been assured Perimedes and Eurluychus were free from the beast, Odysseus made himself scarce.  
George boomed, “get up, fool! You and your little friend shall hide from my sight quickly before I cut your heads clean off!”  
Perimedes grabbed his sword and scrambled from the ground and ran towards his friend, Odysseus stood watching as the two ran off, disappearing behind a large rock formation aside the ship.  
Eurylochus slapped his friend hard across the face, leaving a red imprint on his cheek.  
“Ouch Eury!” Perimedes yelped, “what the heck was that for?”  
“That was for almost getting yourself killed, and me too you complete imbecile! You think you’re so tough huh? Well, you’re an ant compared to that beast! Some bravery isn’t going to win a fight with him, little man! Stop acting without using your pea-sized brain and act like a real man!” Eurylochus spat in his friend's face. Even though Perimedes was stubborn, he knew his friend was right. Now that it was just the two of them, it was time to act mature. It was the first time on their journey Odysseus wasn’t there to guide them- now they only had each other.  
Perimedes huffed and glanced behind his shoulder, looking at the endless trail of footprints left in the sand by him and Eurylochus. Perimedes slumped forwards dramatically, “how long have we even been walking anyway?” he wailed. “Oh yeah and where are we supposed to be going? Is there a destination or-”  
“Since you want to talk so much, how about your chatty mouth of yours forms some words into a plan. Perimedes, we are lost. To answer your question, I have no idea where we’re going.”  
“Lost?!” Perimedes said, stunned. “The one time we’re left alone without Odysseus we get lost. He is going to be so disappointed.”  
Eurylochus huffed, pausing for a brief moment before saying “do not be discouraged. We will find a way out of this. We must be as mighty as Odysseus now. Together we can find our way back and reunite with him again.” In the cave he smiled at his friend, providing a short reminder of the hope that is left before he looked back down at his feet.  
Back at Hades’s castle is Odysseus. He wandered across the filthy, mucky floor to see the red and black castle the Centaur described. The castle was much more elegant than Odysseus could imagine. It was vast and resplendent with antiquated bricks and windows. The finest part was the silver gate, it shined and glistened like Odysseus had never seen. Although he was puzzled why this castle was so pleasing compared to the rest of the Underworld, he sticks to his mission. Odysseus had made it to the gate and it was time to put the plan to action. The gate appears as tall as two centaurs, it was broader and more burdensome than Odysseus could anticipate. Swift on his feet, he jumped onto the gate. In minutes Odysseus had made it over the enormous obstacle and spotted the sword. Odysseus grew anxious and was panting louder than Perimedes’s laughter from across the road. Odysseus thought to himself, eye on the prize, I will free my crew and make it home to Ithaca. The Sword of Death was breathtaking, with a detailed crossguard filled with vines just as seen on the castle walls in the Underworld. The sword was attached to a harness coming from above the entry. Using his height, he lunged for the sword and snatched it from the wall. It was then when he acknowledged the guards inside. Odysseus’s heart was racing and he began to tremble. He sprinted as quickly as his feet could carry him to the front gates. The guards burst out the castle doors and went after mighty Odysseus. Odysseus managed to ascend past the gates leaving the guards trapped in front of the castle. Before leaping to the ground, Odysseus examined his pathway and saw the lord Hades. Hades, the god of the Underworld, is a vigorous bearded man. He appeared shorter than Odysseus envisioned, however, this did not ease Odysseus’s apprehension. His heart, already racing, was faster than he ever thought possible. Odysseus decides to swallow his discomposure and escape to his best ability. Almighty Hades grabbed his blade and pierced Odysseus with it when he jumped from the gate. In return, Odysseus thrusts the sword at Hades knowing it was the only weapon that could issue harm to him. Hades connected that the human, Odysseus, had taken his most prized possession, and the only weapon that could kill him. Hades hesitated for one moment, and Odysseus plunged the Sword of Death into the lord's heart. Hades fell to the ground and it was as if the Underworld ceased to exist at that moment.  
Odysseus was extremely weary and in very poor condition returning to George’s home. He stumbled to his men and firmly handed the Centaur the Sword of Death. Then, Odysseus fell into Eurolychus’s arms as if he could finally breathe again.  
Meanwhile, Eurylochus and Perimedes still wearily trudged forth in the sand. They kept their heads down and their mouths shut, occasionally letting a yawn slip out. Both of them remained quiet until there was a loud noise coming from straight ahead. A noise that sounded like words, a conversation.  
“Could it be?” said Eurylochus.  
“Straight ahead!” Perimedes yelled. The two charged forward as fast as their legs could carry them.  
“You have done me a great deal of exertion, I am outrageously thankful Odysseus,” the Centaur stated in awe.  
Odysseus graciously nodded his head and looked up at Eurylochus and Perimedes. Odysseus had a stab wound located directly underneath his heart. The blood was rushing from his bowel as fast as a waterfall. Eurylochus and Perimedes immediately approached their leader and carried Odysseus back to the ship.  
“The remainder of the supplies are under the deck. Retrieve them now Perimedes!” cried Eurloychus.  
Perimedes hoisted the deck and spotted the bandages and gauze the crew used when they encountered Circe. He tossed the supplies to Eurylochus and scurried over to assist him. Once Odysseus had been bandaged up he demanded to speak to the Centaur one last time.  
“I have done as you said and gone farther, as to defeat Hades. I ask you two things in return. First, our freedom, for all of my crew as claimed in our deal. Secondly, I ask that you give Calypso a message for me.”  
“This is obscured. You ask me for a favor!” the Centaur grew taller as he spoke.  
Odysseus remarked, “if it were not for me, your lord Hades would be ruling over the Underworld as we speak. Asking for you to send a message is nothing compared to what I have done for you.”  
“Fine,” the beast rolled his eyes as he spoke.  
Odysseus handed George a piece of paper containing his message. George grasped the paper with his barbaric hoof and left the crew’s ship immediately.  
The crew gathered their possessions and placed them under the deck.  
“It is time to continue our journey to Ithaca. It is astounding the hardships we have faced, however, we have a long road ahead.” Eurylochus claimed once he had slammed the deck closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not steal, repost or translate. This is an original private work.


End file.
